Hammer Time
by Hindervines
Summary: Ren and Nora keep training long after everyone leaves the gym. Fun times follow. Rated M for smut


Training was over. The hunters and huntresses had all left for the changing room about an hour ago, but Ren and Nora were still going strong at their training. They wanted to be the best, and if that meant fighting for longer than everybody else, then so be it. The two sparred until they were near the point of exhaustion, and Ren was the first one to call off the faux battle.

"Nora...Please… Can we call it there?" Ren panted, leaning over to breathe properly. Nora had more stamina than him, being the ball of energy that she was, and sometimes she just didn't know when to stop.

"Huh? Oh sorry Renny. Sure we can call it a day there. Did I wear you out?" She teased, winking at him as she caught her breath properly.

"I could wear you out just as easily." Ren muttered under his breath as he went to wipe himself down with a towel.

"What was that?" Nora snickered at Ren's remark, knowing what he meant, but wanting to hear it from the boy himself.

"Wait until we get back to our room…" Ren said again, a little louder with the smallest of smirks on his face.

Nora frowned, sticking her tongue out at her partner. "Our room? Pfft, you're no fun Renny."

"Whatever…" He muttered, still smirking as the cogs in his head started turning and he devised a little plan to surprise Nora. "Come on, let's go and shower."

"Yay! Okay Renny!" Nora said enthusiastically before skipping out of the training room and into the showers, stripping off without a second of hesitation as it was only her and Ren in the entire gym. The boy followed her into the shower, taking his time to strip out of his training clothes, and staring at Nora the entire time, hungry eyed and licking his lips. Nora smirked, knowing that he was in the mood for some rough fun. She knew the signs; the muttering and side glances giving away the fact that Ren was in no way in the mood for a romantic encounter this time, she decided to have some fun with him. She turned the water on, and stepped under the hot stream of water spouting from the shower head, soaking her body, and making no attempt to hide anything from Ren, running her hands along her breasts, and then along her curves.

Ren looked on in amusement but Nora rubbing herself down with her hands was getting too much for him. He walked over to Nora, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Nora was the one to break it, moaning Ren's name and winding the hunter up more. He moved his lips from her lips and moved them down to her neck, kissing at nipping at one spot. He knew how Nora loved to have marks left on her to parade around. He wasn't quite sure as to why, but he wasn't one to disappoint. He kept working at Nora's neck while his hands ran over every inch of her body, eliciting soft moans from the girl, curses and the mention of his name were music to Ren's ears and soon he pulled his partner out of the shower by her arm.

"Hey! What was that for? The water was warm." Nora asked, sounding sad but still giggling. Ren let out a low growl. "Changing rooms. Now." He said, the authority in his voice making Nora slightly weak at the knees.

"Oh-okay." The bright eyed girl mumbled, blushing as she was pulled into the locker room, baron with the exception of a few towels, the lockers and a long row of benches.

Ren was gentle while holding Nora, and softly placed her down on the bench. Although they both knew that this was the last gentle action of their encounter here. Nora sat up and looked around, noticing that Ren had wondered off. She sat patiently for a moment, knowing he couldn't have strayed too far, her notion confirmed by the sound of footsteps a minute later. She turned around to find Ren standing completely naked as he was before, but this time holding a couple of things in his hands. A black leather belt in one, and a couple of towels in the other. Nora cocked her head slightly. admiring the view of her partner, but also questioning why he held the towels. The belt had been used before, and they both loved it, but what could he possibly use towels for.

Before Nora had time to ponder the possibilities in her head, Ren had already taken action, walking over to her and using the towels as bindings, using one of them to tie Nora's legs together in a tight double knot, and the other to strap her hands to the hangers a couple of inches above her head, leaving the girl completely vulnerable to whatever Ren wanted to do to her.

Ren checked over the ties he'd made. They weren't exactly the most elegant of bindings, but right now he didn't care. They would work in keeping Nora a mess under his direction, and he was the one with all of the power. He leaned down, and traced his tongue over one of Nora's small nipples, causing her to moan his name loudly in ecstasy and write in limited movement. Ren then took it a step further, using his teeth to gently graze the most sensitive parts of Nora's chest, causing her to go wild, a fire growing between her legs. After a couple of minutes of this, Ren wanted to go further. He leaned back up and looked Nora over, licking his lips at the mess before him. He looked over the belt in his hand. Soft leather, quite long. He knew that it would leave marks, and that would be just fine with Nora. He brought it down on her thighs first, the contact causing Nora to yell out in pain and pleasure. "Oh fuck Ren!" She screamed as he struck her twice more in quick succession. Ren knew that she needed a release, but he wanted to hear it. "I could stop." He said softly, but with the same level of authority as before. "Just say it. Tell me what you want." A smirk grew across the pink haired hunter's face as he said this, getting a kick out of the power he held right now.

"Renny… I want you to fuck me. I want you to take me. Use me… Fuck." She panted, only managing to get her words out through jagged breathing. Ren loved hearing Nora speak like this, and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, although he never noticed the small red stream running from the side of his mouth. "Oh you do, you little slut? God you're such a whore." He growled, walking around Nora, who could only follow his movements with her eyes. He went behind her, and Nora wasn't sure of what was coming until the belt came thundering down on her ass, causing her to scream out in sweet pain. Ren didn't say a word, but reached up to untie Nora's arms, letting them drop as he let them free from their tight binding. "You know the rules. Hands on my chest at all times or I'll stop." He reminded her, a speechless nod from a misty eyed Nora being the only answer he needed at that point.

Ren nodded in certainty, and stood with one leg on each side of the bench, with Nora laying in line with him. She raised her arms up to his chest, nails already putting pressure onto his skin, the skin scarred from her nails marking Ren as her own, her own little way of dominating him. She knew that the pain she caused got Ren more worked up too, so she was more than prepared to hurt him in the ways that he loved for a little more pleasure.

Ren went straight in, letting out a deep moan as he slowly slid inside of Nora, making her back arch and her nails break the skin on his chest, blood travelling downwards to his navel. The burning sensation in his chest from the nails working their way into him was already driving Ren crazy, and he was showing it by picking up the pace, thrusting in and out of Nora faster and with more force, sending the girl into a screaming haze of bliss, nails tearing through his skin marking Ren like a railroad map, although he was far beyond the point of caring about that. He was in a primal mindset, the smells of sex and blood coupled with the sounds of Nora's screams, his deep grunts and the sound of skin against skin and the pain she was causing him to be as rough as possible, thrusting deep inside of Nora, and grinding his hips while he was there.

Her orgasm was lost to him in the screams and moans echoing through the room, filling it with a sweet resonance. The only indication to Ren was Nora tightening up around him, driving the boy over the edge. He pulled out of her just in time to climax, covering Nora's chest and stomach in his hot seed before taking a step back and almost falling against a locker.

The two both took a minute to recover on their own, to catch their breath and to calm down from their intense session. When he felt he was able to move, Ren untied Nora's legs and sat next to her, holding her in his arms for a moment.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice returned to the normal calm self that Ren was. Nora smiled and nodded, wiping away her tears with one of the towels. "Oh, those are damp… Let me go and fetch some new ones and our clothes okay? I'll be right back." Ren got up, laying Nora down softly on the bench again. Nora took the time that Ren was absent to clean herself up. He returned with some warm towels and their casual clothing. Ren pulled the girl up to a sitting position. "You were amazing Nora. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm good." She nodded happily before turning to look at Ren's chest with a concerned look on her face. "Looks like I really did a number on you."

"Oh, don't worry about that. A damp towel and some cream will sort that out. Do you want anything for your thighs?"

"I'm fine Renny."

"What about your…"

"My ass is fine Ren. I'm okay." She laughed softly, leaning up to kiss her partner's forehead and then booping him on the nose. "Although I think we might need to shower again…"


End file.
